Four Season
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Every season has its charm. And every charm gives the cutest Luffy and Nami moment.
1. Summer

**Why not?**

**Let's just pretend the soldier dock system has doors what opens with buttons =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Eiichiro Oda is their creator!**

Summer, A warm season and today, it is the warmest day. Everyone sat under the tree. Chopper and Usopp sat in the tree. Luffy sat on the swing and Nami on his lap. Sanji sat against the tree and it was too hot for him to be jealous or to kill Luffy. Zoro sat next to Sanji and it was even to warm for him to sleep. Robin was reading a book and sat above Zoro. Huh? She grew two arms out of the tree, crossed them so she could sit on them. Franky sat next to Zoro and enjoyed his ice-cold Cola. Brook didn't mind the sun so he sat on the railing, fishing.

"It's so hot..." mumbled Luffy "Could you go off of me? It's too warm..."

"No" said Nami

"Stingy" sighed Luffy. He didn't even want to begin a decision.

"When does rubber melt?" asked Zoro tired but curious.

"Soon" sighed Franky. Everyone sighed.

"I'm not going to make dinner tonight" said Sanji nibbling on his unlighted cigarette...It was even too hot for that "We're going to a restaurant tonight. I'm not amused by my oven" Everyone nodded, agreeing silently. Nami stood up with much effort and Luffy sighed relieved

"That's better" sighed Luffy. Nami glared at him and raised her fist

"I can't even hit you..." sighed Nami putting her arm back down "I'm going to put my bikini on, I'll be right back and stay here!" said Nami bossy. Luffy nodded. Nami walked away and Sanji stood up

"Luffy, let me sit there" said Sanji

"Why?" asked Luffy confused

"He wants a half naked Nami sitting on his lap" said Zoro. Franky and Brook turned, looking at Zoro. It was even too hot for Sanji to beat up Zoro.

"Hentai?" asked Franky

"Almost naked? I'm going to ask for her panties" said Brook "Yohoho" Nami walked downstairs towards Luffy. She sat back on Luffy lap and sighed. Luffy moved a bit up straighter.

"Luffy...Can we switch places, please?"

"No...It's too hot to switch" mumbled Nami with a sign answering for Luffy. Nami leaned a bit harder against Luffy. Luffy sighed again.

"Nami..." whined Luffy "Can't you sit on the ground or something? It's too hot!"

"No, why aren't you going to sit on the ground?"

"Because I'm the captain!"

"I'm not going to sit on the ground" said Nami.

"Nami, can I have your panties?" Nami looked at Brook and sighed

"I'm too tired for this...They are in the bathroom..." Everyone looked with wide eyes at Nami. Brook laughed hard and run towards the bathroom. Even Sanji and Franky run to the bathroom and it was really hot.

"Ne, Luffy...Let's swim..." whined Nami

"What did I do to you?" asked Luffy with a pout "I can't swim, are you stupid"

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" yelled Nami mad "And you can use your floaties, right?"

"Why do you want to swim with Luffy?" asked Zoro more curious then tired this time.

"Yea, why?" asked Luffy also curious.

"Well, Zoro do you wanna swim?" asked Nami

"No"

"That's why! Chopper, Usopp, Franky, do you wanna swim?"

"No, thank you" said Franky.

"Yea!" yelled Chopper and Usopp happy. They jumped out of the tree and run towards the boys quarters.

"Well, Luffy? Even Chopper is going, with floaties" said Nami. Nami stood up and turned to Luffy. She put her hands on her waist and pouted.

"Ok!" grinned Luffy. Luffy jumped up and ran to the boys quarters. Nami smiled a bit.

"Robin do you wanna-"

"No, navigator-san, I don't wanna swim" laughed Robin turning the next page. Nami smiled and waited for the three boys.

-xxxxxx-

"Ok! We're going downstairs!" grinned Usopp. Chopper already had his floaties on and Luffy was preparing his. They walked down the ladder to the soldier dock system. Luffy was still busy with his floaties and Usopp, Chopper and Nami were discussing where they were going to swim.

"We are going to swim with Merry 2!" yelled Usopp happy already running to the Channel 2. Chopper run also to the same dock, waiting for Usopp to open the door.

"You and Chopper?" asked Nami "Why can't we go together?" Luffy nodded in agreement

"The docks aren't big enough for four so we are going separated" said Usopp.

"Huh! I didn't know about that! So I have to go with Luffy!"

"Yeah, but the doors are open so we still can talk with each other" smiled Chopper "And someone have to be with Luffy to save him" Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy walked to the dock with the White wooden horse and opened the door while blowing his floaties. Nami looked with half lidded eyes at him. Luffy blew further and looked into the water.

"It looks nice" smiled Luffy "And cold" Nami smiled but gasped fast when Luffy, the idiotic captain, slipped into the water.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami. She jumped directly into the water and sunk into the water. She saw Luffy sinking further. She grabbed his wrist; luckily he wasn't deep under water, and swum back. Also luckily the ship didn't go to fast. She was back up and reached for oxygen. Luffy coughed and also reached for oxygen

"I...Idiot" said Nami. Nami's eyes widened when she didn't saw the weaver but the Shark Submerge 3 from Channel 3 "Huh?" Nami pulled Luffy on the surface and tried to look in the darkness "Shit, wrong room. I swam up in the wrong dock system room..." Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy still collected his air. Nami went out of the water and the first thing she noticed was the warmth. She walked towards the door and pushed the button...But nothing happened. "...Fuck..." Nami knocked on the door and yelled for Usopp and Chopper...But they heard nothing. She pushed the button another time, and again, and again and again but still, nothing happened. "Luffy..."

"Nnh?"

"We're stuck..."

-xxxxxxx-

"Shit! Where are Luffy and Nami!" asked Usopp looking into the water

"I...I don't know!" said Chopper with tears.

"We have to go to the others" Chopper nodded and they climbed up.

-xxxxxxx-

"It's so hot..." mumbled Luffy almost passing out "I hate the summer"

"No, you don't..." mumbled Nami. The dock room was really hot...Even hotter than outside. "We could have swim if you didn't forget your floaties"

"Sorry..." murmured Luffy 'Although, he didn't sink if he didn't forget his floaties in the first place...' Luffy loosed his balance a bit and took deep breaths. He leaned a bit against Nami which made Nami feel how hot he was.

"Luffy! Are you ok! You feel really hot!" said Nami worried "You're not melting are you!"

"No" grinned Luffy. Nami looked worried and Luffy. She looked at the water and crept too it, putting her hand in it. It felt really nice.

"Ok...Luffy forgot his floaties and he can't swim...But he has to cool off...How am I going to do it?" whispered Nami. She stood up and walked to Luffy. "Luffy, listen..." Luffy looked up and blinked, sweat beading down his face. "Stand up and hold my waist..." she said with a little blush creeping on her face. Luffy stood up and placed his hands on her waist "Good..." murmured Nami. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sighed. "We are going to jump into the water like this, alright?"

"Why?" asked Luffy

"You have to cool off; you are to warm right now. So we are going to jump into the water and I keep holding you" Luffy nodded hesitated and they walked closer to the water. "On three. One, two...Three" They jumped into the water and Luffy almost let go of her, because of his lose on power, but Nami held him tighter.

"This is better" smiled Nami feeling Luffy cool off. Luffy smiled too although he was weak. They held each other close. "Can you at least swim with your legs?" asked Nami

"Sorry...I...Can't" said Luffy barely. Nami pouted. But she couldn't care less, she just want Luffy to be safe. She ignored the fact that Luffy was close to her...His naked torso...And his abs. Nami hit her head mentally and tried to think of other things before her blush grew. The door opened and cool air came into the room. Nami blinked her eyes against the light and smiled seeing Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Sanji.

"Finally" grinned Nami.

"It's hot in here..." said Usopp sweating.

"Nami-swan! Why is that shitty idiot that close to you!"

"I had to! Luffy had to cool off!"

"I have to cool off too if you were that close to me in only your bikini" said Franky

"Yea, well, I don't care what you guys say! I care about my captain!" said Nami climbing on the surface together with Luffy. Luffy sighed; happy he had his powers back.

"Come upstairs! There is a beautiful sunset!" smiled Chopper

"Really!" asked Nami and Luffy in unison. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Sanji climbed upstairs and Nami and Luffy stayed behind.

"Nami..." Nami turned and looked at Luffy with a curious expression "Thank you..."

"For what? For cooling you off?"

"No, for saving my life of course" grinned Luffy. Nami smiled happy with a blush and climbed upstairs. Luffy and Nami were upstairs and looked at the beautiful summer sunset...That really is the summer charm...

**...  
Fruck...It's longer then it supposed to be XD I hope you like it =3 next up: Autumn. That one is shorter than this one =3**


	2. Autumn

Autumn…A beautiful month. The trees on the islands are magical. They are getting ready for the winter, but that never will come. The orange and brown leaves, leaving the trees. Nami looked at the trees, looking at all the beautiful colours.

"Ah, Nami-swan..." Nami turned and smiled seeing Sanji

"Yes, Sanji-kun?"

"Lunch is almost ready, are you coming?"

"Yea..."

"Do you know where Luffy is?" asked Sanji looking around. Nami blinked her eyes and sighed

"The idiot...I think he's lost" said Nami mad "I'm going to look for him..." Nami already walked away before Sanji could say he was going to look for him. Nami walked to a huge field with trees. She saw something red and she smiled. She walked to the red thing, most likely Luffy's vest.

"What are you doing? Lunch is ready..." Luffy looked up and grinned.

"I'm looking for something..."

"For what?" asked Nami losing her patient.

"Just something..." Nami sighed and sat next to Luffy. He looked between leaves and she still didn't know what.

"What are you looking for?" she asked again.

"Something"

"Tell it or I'll kill you" said Nami in a low dangerous voice

"An orange leave..." said Luffy looking at Nami with a pout. Nami blinked

"Why?"

"The same orange as your hair. I want one...But it's hard to find..." sighed Luffy

"Why do you want that?"

"I didn't give you a birthday present" Nami blinked again. Luffy looked at her and she laughed. "What's so funny" pouted Luffy

"You don't have to!" laughed Nami "And a leaf isn't the best birthday present..." Luffy pouted again but he looked further. Nami looked at Luffy's arm, seeing goose bumps. Yes, it was cold and Nami knew that. She wore a jacket and a scarf...But Luffy of course, didn't know that and still wore only his vest...And he shivered. Nami grabbed her scarf and put it around Luffy's neck.

"What are you-"

"Its cold" smiled Nami. Luffy looked at the pink scarf and pouted

"It's pink..." pouted Luffy. Nami smacked Luffy on his head.

"Be happy, moron!" Luffy pouted but still looked further

"No...This is brown..." mumbled Luffy. Nami smiled and looked together with Luffy. "What are you doing?" asked Luffy

"I'm searching with you"

"Why? That wouldn't be a present"

"I know" laughed Nami "But a leaf isn't a present" Luffy pouted again and looked further. They looked really long and it turned dark. A hard wind blew through the trees making leaves to fall off. One fell on Nami's head and Luffy looked at the leaf. It has exactly the same colour as Nami's hair. Luffy grabbed the leave and smiled.

"Happy birthday" grinned Luffy. Nami took the leaf kindly. It had a beautiful colour. Nami smiled.

"Thank you..." 'Although my birthday was in the summer...' They looked at the sky seeing beautiful stars

"Awesome" grinned Luffy. Nami smiled but gasped fast.

"We missed lunch and dinner!" yelled Nami

"What!" yelled Luffy. Both stood up and ran towards the ship...And Nami still held her autumn leaf close to her chest.


	3. Winter

Winter. The most childish season. Usopp's and Luffy's favourite season. But today...Everyone from the Mugiwara crew cursed this day.

"Why is the next island a winter island!" shivered Chopper sitting in the dining room. Everyone sat in the dining room and shivered. The electricity was gone...There was no gas and no hot water...So no warmth in the thousand Sunny. Everyone sat close to each other and Franky was repairing it. Sanji warms his hands with his lighter. Robin and Zoro were also warming their hands. Luffy was jumping up and down, trying to get warm...but it didn't matter. He also wore Nami's scarf again. Nami warms her hands by blowing in them. She wore a jacket and two sweaters. Usopp warms himself with Chopper's fur and Chopper shivered.

"I've had it" shivered Nami "I'm going to bed...Trying to get warm there..." She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened the door and ice-cold air blew into the room. Everyone scolded and cursed. She closed the door again and shivered. There wasn't even snow on the deck...But ice...Nami walked carefully downstairs and walked carefully over the deck... She isn't even walking but sliding. She crept upstairs and sighed relieved when she touched her doorknob. But that would be too easy so she slipped on her butt before she could open the door

"Shit..." murmured Nami. She crept into her room and shivered again. She crept towards her bed and sat on it "My ass..." whined Nami. She pulled her jacket of and threw it on the ground. She went under her blankets, 6 only, and closed her eyes, trying to get warm. She heard a few weird sounds outside, but she decided that it was nothing. The woman quarter door opened and ice-cold wind came into the room once again. Nami shivered and didn't want to look who it was. She was getting curious when someone grabbed her jacket. Nami turned and smiled a bit

"If you damage it again, you have to pay a higher price..." murmured Nami looking at the black haired raven captain. Luffy smiled and put it on. He closed the zipper and walked towards Nami.

"Are you getting already warmer?" asked Luffy worried. Nami nodded with a smile. She loved it when he was worried. Ok, love it, no. She at least likes the fact that her captain cared about her.

"It's still cold, though..."

"Really?" asked Luffy with a huge and long shiver. Nami laughed

"Yea, really" Luffy smiled and yawned.

"I'm going to bed too, I see you tomorrow" He walked towards the door and touched the doorknob.

"Wait!" Luffy turned and blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why would you wait in your bed for some warmth? You can join me..." Luffy let go of the doorknob and blinked looking at Nami.

"Huh?" Nami lifted her blanket

"Its cold, that's all" smiled Nami and she was being honest...It was cold. Luffy didn't know if it was a joke or if she meant it. "Hurry, I'm getting cold again" Luffy walked towards Nami and only looked at her. "I'm not joking, hurry up" Luffy nodded and grabbed under her blankets and lay down. He closed his eyes and Nami smiled doing the same. It was warm under the blankets. Luffy went automatically closer to Nami in his sleep and Nami looked at him. She smiled when Luffy laid his hand on her waist. 'I would have killed you...But you can't do a thing about this now...' She closed her eyes and joined Luffy in a slumber. Both woke up in the middle of the night and they sat up. They heard some Nakama's talk outside. They climbed out of Nami's bed and walked towards the door with a blanket on their shoulders. They smiled seeing magical white flocks falling down from the sky

"SUGE!" yelled Luffy. He put Nami's blanket back on her bed and ran downstairs. He forgets the ice on the stairs and first slipped and fell on his ass, face, head, belly and back. Nami smiled knowing he could take it. Everyone laughed seeing Luffy and Luffy pouted. 'I'm going back' smiled Nami 'I forgive Luffy for leaving me in the coldness' She walked back to her bed and smiled seeing Luffy's straw-hat. She crept back in her bed and lay down, closing her eyes. She heard the door open again and footsteps towards her bed. She smiled when someone lift her blankets and went under it.

"It's snowing tomorrow too..." mumbled Luffy and closed his eyes. Nami smiled and enjoyed the warmth again. They slept fast and enjoyed their dreams about the wonderful winterland.

**-  
Spring is coming up soon! I hope next week!**


	4. Spring

Spring…A wonderful season. The season with new births. Animals, flowers and even humans. A nice season after a winter wonderland. But a certain 17 year old captain thinks of it as a boring season. No colorful leaves, no white snow and it's too cold to swim so...

"Spring is boring!"

"Luffy! Quit whining!"

"But Namiii..." whined Luffy further ignoring Nami's order

"Why don't you have a hobby like everyone else!" Luffy lifted his head from the dinner table and looked around. Robin read one of her thousand books, Nami sketched a new map, Sanji cooked which made Luffy drool, Zoro slept again, Usopp made new ammo, Chopper made medicines, Brook played on his viool and Franky was in the soldier dock system making something again. Luffy pouted and looked at Nami again.

"I don't have a hobby" He replied. Nami sighed and was getting irritated by Luffy's stupidity.

"I already said that!" yelled Nami mad and irritated

"Spring is boring!"

"Luffy, spring is a beautiful season! It's the best season of all!" said Usopp

"No, it's boring!" exclaimed Luffy again.

"Navigator-san, why not going outside and show captain-san why spring is beautiful?" asked Robin not looking away from her book

"Why me!" asked Nami offended. Robin only smiled and didn't reply. Nami pouted and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked at the dinner table and counted the little black spots. "I'm not going" said Nami. Luffy looked up and pouted

"Why noooooot!" whined Luffy again.

"Nami, go with Luffy outside or I'm going to throw him in the sea!" said Zoro with a beating vein and closed eyes.

"Why me!" asked Nami again

"You were the first one saying something about Luffy's behaviour..." murmured Chopper

"I'm always the first one!" said Nami mad

"Onee-chan, you helped Luffy through the other seasons, so why not this one?" asked Franky slightly confused. Nami gasped and jumped away from Franky.

"Where the hell did you come fr- Never mind!" yelled Nami. The Mugiwara crew is weird, so she could expect something like this...Nami grabbed Luffy's vest and pulled him outside. Everyone, minus Zoro and Robin, looked at them.

"Finally, the shitty captain is gone..." sighed Sanji

"With your precious Nami-swan~..." smirked Zoro still with his eyes closed. And of course, it ends up in a fight...

-xxxxxxx-

"Nami...I don't wanna..." whined Luffy again. They walked towards the tree and Nami pointed at the little leaves.

"Look, the tree is making new leaves" Luffy looked up. He didn't want this, nonetheless...But he was curious. Luffy climbed up and looked at the little bolls. Nami smiled seeing his curiosity in something this simple. Luffy smiled.

"Little baby leaves?" asked Luffy. Nami nodded and blushed a bit at his cuteness this time.

"Come down, I'm going to show you more things" Luffy jumped down and followed Nami to the aquarium room. They looked in the aquarium and Nami pointed again.

"There" said Nami. Luffy pinched his eyes a bit "Little fish eggs..." Luffy grinned and looked at them

"Little baby fish! And I'm going to eat them later!" grinned Luffy

"Luffy! That's not cute!" said Nami smacking Luffy on the back of his head. Luffy pouted and Nami dragged Luffy with her again. They climbed upstairs going to the crows nest. They stood into the crow nest and Nami walked towards a window. She opened the window and shivered a bit. She smiled when Luffy walked next to her.

"There is a little bird with eggs...The male bird is getting something for her to eat. But this is a ship so I expect him to be near the kitchen." Luffy smiled looked at the female bird.

"Little baby birds?" asked Luffy soft. Nami smiled and nodded.

"Yea, and they are going to live on the next island we're going" Luffy grinned and looked at Nami

"Their own adventure! Cool!" Nami smiled and nodded again, closing the window. Nami walked towards the ladder but turned when Luffy didn't follow Nami.

"What about you?" asked Luffy turning to Nami.

"Huh? What about me?" asked Nami confused. What the hell is he talking about, this time?

"Aren't you going to get a baby?" asked Luffy. Nami turned crimson red

"N...No! Why would I!"

"Well, every animal is getting babies...Even a tree, so what about you?"

"Firstly, I'm neither an animal nor a tree...Secondly...I have to do something before that..."

"Huh?" asked Luffy this time

"I have to do something with a male before I'm getting pregnant!" said Nami with a huge blush which she couldn't hide.

"Really? Do you wanna get pregnant? I can help" said Luffy bluntly tilting his head. Nami's whole body turned red

"No! You don't have to help me!" said Nami defending herself "Don't ever say that to a girl again!"

"Why?"

"Just don't! Don't even mention this in the kitchen! This is our little secret!"

"Little baby secret?" asked Luffy. Nami blinked but still smiled in the end

"Yea..." Luffy grinned and climbed downstairs again together with Nami. They walked towards the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Spring isn't that boring" smiled Luffy with his hands behind his head. Nami smiled and nodded

"Ne, Luffy..." began Nami quiet "I'll tell you when I want a baby...Ok?" She asked with a huge blush. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Our little baby!"

**...**

**I hate the end...Dunno why...It's just not like Nami saying she wants Luffy's baby...Nja~**

**I know, the tree on thousands sunny doesn't change with the season and such, but it does in this story ^^ and I never saw eggs in the aquarium. And birds in a nest? On a ship? The hell with that? I still hope you liked the last season ^^ This story is complete and I'm now going to update Body Bender Smoothie =D **

**Bye Bye**


End file.
